Video frame interpolation is a video processing technique having many applications. For example, video frame interpolation may be utilized when performing frame rate conversion or in the generation of slow motion video effects. Traditional approaches to performing video frame interpolation have included identifying correspondences between consecutive frames, and using those correspondences to synthesize the interpolated intermediate frames through warping. Unfortunately, however, those traditional approaches typically suffer from the inherent ambiguities in estimating the correspondences between consecutive frames, and are particularly sensitive to occlusions/dis-occlusion, changes in colors, and changes in lighting.
In an attempt to overcome the limitations of traditional methods for performing video frame interpretation, alternative approaches have been explored. One such alternative approach relies on phased-based decomposition of the input images. However, the conventional methods based on this alternative approach are limited in the range of motion they can handle. Consequently, there remains a need in the art for a video processing solution capable of interpolating video frames for challenging scenes containing changes in color, changes in light, and/or motion blur.